SAVE ME!
by TFAraujo7
Summary: Chloe is Kiddnapped and forced to belive that Smallville is just a figment of her imagination. Can Clark Find her Before It's too late?
1. Prologue

**SAVE ME!!**

**AN: Hey peoples this is my first smallville fan fiction so please be nice. This is just the prolouge so yeah! Hope you like it!**

**~*~*~***

**Summary: **Chloe is Kiddnapped and forced to belive that Smallville is just a figment of her imagination. Can Clark Find her Before It's too late?

**Rating: **T

**Word Count: **5,460

**Disclaimer:** Why Do we put our selves through this torture we know know we don't own any of it. I Don't OWN Smallville. SADLY =[

~*~*~*~*~*

**Prologue**

I was sleeping when I felt his touch. His cold hard touch. It was scary when he first touched me in the middle of the night. I was teriffied. I didn't know where I was or what was happening. He had taken me unnoticed, or at least thats what I thought he did.

He convinced me that my childhood and the town I love is all a lie. That the man that I loved for so many years was also all a lie. Clark Kent didn't exist and neither did smallville. It was all in my head. I had been condemed to this unhabitable life. He took me every night. There was not one night where he didn't come and make me please him. I felt as if I have been here for years, but the reality in it all is I have only been here for 3 weeks, of what I can remenber.

He says that I was born in a small country in Europe and sold to him because my parents didn't have enough to feed their 7 children. So they sold me to him. Apperently I had fallen and gotten amnesia and instead of remenbering my past I created this town in my head. I created something that wasn't real to block the pain of my parents selling me.

There is not one day though were I wish that maybe just maybe Smallville can be real and Clark would come bursting in through those doors and save me, but every single night I'm dissapointed. Every single night he comes for me.

~*~*~*~

**AN: What did you think??=] Give me your input...;)**


	2. Poll

**Hey People sorry this is not a story update.**

**I have something to ask all of you though..=]**

**Can you please go to my home page and vote on my poll of what i should write next...=]**

**I have all the summary's on the page so please read them and tell me what story I add...=]　**

**Here is the schedule I am trying to fallow.=]**

**No way Out : I will try to update it by 11-25-2009**

**Edge of Danger: i will try to update it by 11-30-2009**

**SAVE ME!!: 11-24-2009**

**Please tell me what story to write thank you...=]**


	3. Trusting

**AN: Hey Peoples Here is Chapter 1. **

I Remember the first time I woke up in the cold dark empty room. It was so unfamiliar. I screamed for hours, I was scared and uncomfortable. I screamed Clark name until I fell asleep. All out of energy I dosed off to what I wished was my death what I wish was just a dream, But it wasn't Because he came and he still keeps coming maybe one day I can be free. Live a life where I don't have to stay locked up all day and all night.

I shut my eyes and remembered Smallville. It was in Kansas, It was beautiful. Long ago there was a Meteor Shower and that's when Clark came. Clark is a space alien and even though I love him he doesn't love me. I find that weird. Mostly because well when you make a story in your head you make everything go your way. In Smallville barely anything went my way.

I could feel his hot breath on top of my head. The bed kept moving up and down. I tryed to shut my eyes more and remembered my last night in Smallville before I woke up in this hell hole.

_It was a beautiful day. There was snow on the ground. I walked to School like it was any other day. Like it was an ordinary school day. When I got into the school I went strait into The Tourch. I sat down and started to check the articles for tomorrows newspaper. Around 8 O'clock Clark came in and my heart started to beat faster. _

_" Hey Clark."_

_" Hey Chloe, What are you doing?"_

_" Double Checking tomorrow's paper."_

_" You double checked the paper already Chlo."_

_" OK, I'm Triple Checking it."_

_Clark opened his mouth to say something and I just stoked back at him._

_" Clark, Don't"_

_" OK."_

It feels so real like it is my real memory. This just can't be my imagination. At his last stroke. he collapsed on me. Got up and left. I turned around and cried again and wished that just like all the times that Clark saved me from those meteor freaks maybe just maybe he could save me right know from this horrible person. I closed my eyes and dreamed of my savior.

~*~*~*

_**2 1/2 Weeks ago In Smallville**_

Clark Kent was walking down the school hallway when he caught up to Pete.

" Hey, Pete."

" Hey, Clark"

Pete had a really worried look in his face.

"Pete, What's wrong ?"

" U mm. Maybe it's nothing but I just have a weird feeling."

" What kind of feeling?"

" I...I can't pin point it."

" Hmm. Well Lets stop at the Tourch, Maybe we can actually catch Chloe today."

" Right I haven't seen her in 3 days."

" Really, That's weird."

Clark and Pete walk into the Tourch to find it empty again.

" Clark when was the last time you saw Chloe?"

"4 Days ago I dropped her off at her house. After we finished publishing the Tourch."

Pete looked anxious and ran out of the room. Clark followed completely confused. Pete ran into the main office. he asked the Secretary.

" U mm, When was the last time Chloe Sullivan Attended School.?"

" U mm. Let me Check............"

" ............ Uh 4 days ago."

Pete grabbed Clark arm and pulled him out of the office.

" Clark, something happened to Chloe!"

" What makes you think that."

" Clark as long as we have known Chloe she has never missed a DAY of school."

Clark though about it for a minuet either Chloe was seriously sick OR something really bad happened to her.

" Pete cover for me I'm going to go to Chloe's house."

Clark Ran to Chloe's house and he was there in a matter of seconds. He politely knocked on Chloe's door and her father answered.

" CLARK, Hello"

" Mr. Sullivan is um Chloe home?"

" No, um m No she's not."

He looked as if he was trying to hid something.

" Where is she?"

" Look Clark it's family matters"

" Look ! I don't want to seem rude but if something bad is happening to Chlo I think I want to know about it."

Mr. Sullivan looked at me for a good minuet and finally decided.

" Come in Clark."

Clark, heart felt like it was beating 20 miles an hour.

" um... look Clark, I don't really know how to say this but first you have to promise that you will not tell anyone this... do I have your word Clark?"

" Yes, but Pete is also going to have to know he has been asking for her."

" Fine, You and Pete can know but that is all, you hear me."

" Yes, Know please tell me!"

" um mm.., About 3 days ago um mm... Chloe was kidnapped. We don't know who it was but we have the FBI looking for her."

" NO!!"

" Look Clark were trying our best..."

" Well if she hasn't been found your not trying hard enough!!!!"

And with that Clark Kent stormed out of the Sullivan house. When he was far enough he super sped home and called Pete to explain what has been happening. After that Clark did what he rarely does and cried for Chloe. He would have said he was crying for his best friend but at the moment Clark felt so over protective over Chloe. She felt more like his Girlfriend than his best friend and that scared him.

~*~*~*

**AN: SOOOO Whatcha Think??? **


	4. Forgotten

_**4 months later**_

**Clark POV**

She was gone and no one was looking for her anymore. Chloe Sullivan was pronounce dead two months after her disappearance. No one knew that Chloe was Kidnapped. Mr. Sullivan made a stupid story saying that she was at her cousins house for the two months that she disappeared. Apparently on her way back down she was caught in a car accident and died instantly. No one asked questions, why would her father lie, Right?

I knew the truth and I would not let him forget it. I wasn't going to give up on Chloe. I am going to find her. I wasn't giving up on her. The day after her "funeral" News 11 told the world the news. Brilliant Scientist only daughter was killed in a car accident. No pictures were revealed because there wasn't actually a car crash but they didn't know that. In there mind the car crash was in the middle of no where no press to take any photos.

It still gets me mad that her own father gave up on her and thinks that she is dead. How can he think such a thing. Shows how much he really loves his ONLY daughter. I'm not going to give up on Chloe. I'm going to find her even if it takes every ounce of my strength.

It has been 4 months since the disappearance of Chloe and everyday I find myself thinking of her more and more everyday. I Thought that Chloe was just someone that I loved as a friend and well I was wrong. I Loved Lana but I wasn't In love with her. I was in love with Chloe, and what got me was that it took something crazy like this to notice how much I really love her. I also figure that I can't live without Chloe. Even if it's just her memory I can't live without her.

I Sleep every night thinking of Chloe and wake up every day with her still on my mind. School was way past over and I dedicated my summer vacation into finding Chloe. I had a Good feeling about today though. Today I was going to find Chloe. I can promise her that much I will find you Chloe DON'T give up on me .

~*~*~

**Chloe POV**

I have been here forever. I will never get out. I have forgotten how sweet fresh air smells. How beautiful the ocean is. There all just pictures in my head. Scents that tease me and say I will never see the outdoors again. I live in a basement, I wish I could see the outdoors for one last time before I die. Maybe I'm already.

I'm in hell. It finally all made since I was dead and I must have done something so horrible in my life that I was condemned to this hell.

" I'm In HELL."

I didn't hear the footsteps that lead to the basement I was use to it by know.

" Aw.. Sweaty, Your not in hell."

" Yes, I am I can't leave I can't go outside all I do is Stay down here as your personal Blow up Doll."

He gave me a sinister smile.

" Baby, It's been long enough. I can take you out now."

" WHAT!"

I was shocked. Did he just say that he was going to take me out?!

" But, You have to promise me you won't run away baby. Because I will find you and I will bring you back and I won't be as kind as I am right know. Got it?"

" Yes... YES!!!!! Thank You!!!"

" Your Welcome."

" Here I bought you new clothes. Get dressed were going to the Super market."

" Thank You!!!"

Yes, maybe I'm not in hell after all. Maybe even though I don't love him I can live a happy life.

~*~*~

**AN:I Know this Chapter is Short But I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**

_**4 months later**_

**Clark POV**

She was gone and no one was looking for her anymore. Chloe Sullivan was pronounce dead two months after her disappearance. No one knew that Chloe was Kidnapped. Mr. Sullivan made a stupid story saying that she was at her cousins house for the two months that she disappeared. Apparently on her way back down she was caught in a car accident and died instantly. No one asked questions, why would her father lie, Right?

I knew the truth and I would not let him forget it. I wasn't going to give up on Chloe. I am going to find her. I wasn't giving up on her. The day after her "funeral" News 11 told the world the news. Brilliant Scientist only daughter was killed in a car accident. No pictures were revealed because there wasn't actually a car crash but they didn't know that. In there mind the car crash was in the middle of no where no press to take any photos.

It still gets me mad that her own father gave up on her and thinks that she is dead. How can he think such a thing. Shows how much he really loves his ONLY daughter. I'm not going to give up on Chloe. I'm going to find her even if it takes every ounce of my strength.

It has been 4 months since the disappearance of Chloe and everyday I find myself thinking of her more and more everyday. I Thought that Chloe was just someone that I loved as a friend and well I was wrong. I Loved Lana but I wasn't In love with her. I was in love with Chloe, and what got me was that it took something crazy like this to notice how much I really love her. I also figure that I can't live without Chloe. Even if it's just her memory I can't live without her.

I Sleep every night thinking of Chloe and wake up every day with her still on my mind. School was way past over and I dedicated my summer vacation into finding Chloe. I had a Good feeling about today though. Today I was going to find Chloe. I can promise her that much I will find you Chloe DON'T give up on me .

~*~*~

**Chloe POV**

I have been here forever. I will never get out. I have forgotten how sweet fresh air smells. How beautiful the ocean is. There all just pictures in my head. Scents that tease me and say I will never see the outdoors again. I live in a basement, I wish I could see the outdoors for one last time before I die. Maybe I'm already.

I'm in hell. It finally all made since I was dead and I must have done something so horrible in my life that I was condemned to this hell.

" I'm In HELL."

I didn't hear the footsteps that lead to the basement I was use to it by know.

" Aw.. Sweaty, Your not in hell."

" Yes, I am I can't leave I can't go outside all I do is Stay down here as your personal Blow up Doll."

He gave me a sinister smile.

" Baby, It's been long enough. I can take you out now."

" WHAT!"

I was shocked. Did he just say that he was going to take me out?!

" But, You have to promise me you won't run away baby. Because I will find you and I will bring you back and I won't be as kind as I am right know. Got it?"

" Yes... YES!!!!! Thank You!!!"

" Your Welcome."

" Here I bought you new clothes. Get dressed were going to the Super market."

" Thank You!!!"

Yes, maybe I'm not in hell after all. Maybe even though I don't love him I can live a happy life.

~*~*~

**AN:I Know this Chapter is Short But I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review.**


	5. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys,

Before you start killing me because I haven't updated in FOREVER! Please hear me out. :) Ok well You see my Computer crashed and thank God I had a back up on my Ipod touch. :) But then my Ipod touch broke but I still had all the it in my email... (If you haven't noticed technology doesn't like me) So when I got my New Ipod I put the stories there and well I started writing and updated a bit but I couldn't update from my Ipod which sucked.. But I got a laptop a couple days ago and I'm starting to write again so Yay. :)

**No Way Out:**

No Way Out is almost done. I have like 5-8 more chaps... and there is a HUGE twist in the story so... Expect the Unexpected :)

** Save Me:**

Save Me only has the Epilogue left. Which I'm almost done with, but I have Writers Block :\

* * *

**New Stories:**

I have a bunch of new stories half written or almost finished. However instead of adding them I'm going to finish stories and then add them so you guys don't have to go though this again :)

I have a LOT of **Twilight** Stories I'm writing and it varies in couples.

Alice/Jasper: 3-4 stories (I've been Obsessed with them lately)

Sam/Leah: 1 Story

Jacob/Leah: 1 Story ( but I have ideas for others)

Bella/Edward: 4 Stories (My old Obsession :p)

Tell me which couples you guys would like for me to write about more.

Don't think I Forgot about** Harry Potter**. I have about three stories in the writing process and many ideas.

Harry/Ginny: 2 stories (Well Three if you count No Way Out)

Ron/Hermione: 1 Story (However, I have a couple ideas bumpin' around in my head)

Tell me if you guys want Stories of other couples.

And lastly I'm Writing one more **Smallville** Story and I'm Writing a **Supernatural** Story.

* * *

Yepps... That's the updates and I'll be updating No Way Out and Save me soon Pinky Promise :) (Hopefully This week or next week). I love you guys and who ever Stayed around and waited Thank You Soooo much :) Leave me a Review telling me Which Couples you guys want stories on and I will try to accommodate your needs.

P.S: Please do not leave any Hate Reviews. I know I Haven't updated in a long time and I'm sorry but I'm going to get back to Schedule now :) Thanks again


End file.
